


Immortals

by KinniKitty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, AusZea, Character Death, M/M, OzNz - Freeform, People need to remember Hutt, Tsundere New Zealand is adrobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinniKitty/pseuds/KinniKitty
Summary: Living together is hell. Working together they could take over hell. But they have one goal, and once they finish with the contract than they swear its every man for himself. They just have to trust each other until the debt is repaid.





	1. Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> I need a life, and AusZea needs more love, so here I am.  
> Hari-New Zealand  
> Jett-Australia  
> Vladimir-Romania  
> Dimitri-Bulgaria

The street was empty and dark when Hari arrived home. Blood soaking through his shirt and hood, honestly, he should’ve brought a spare change, but he had been in such a rush to leave he’d completely forgotten about it.  
He sighed as he walked through the door, wincing as it slammed loudly behind him, and he shook his head. The male stripped off his jacket, shoulders aching from how tense he had been the entire night waiting for his victim. He looked more like a vampire at the moment than any of the actual vampires did.  
A squeak escaped the kiwis throat, eyes widened at the sudden impact on his back and he tensed again when he felt teeth graze against his neck. It was the familiar chuckle that made him relax and the male groaned in annoyance, thick eyebrow twitching.  
“Gotchya again kiwi.” He could feel the Australian grinning against his neck, and his eye twitched, before he stomped his foot against his attackers (and most the time sexual harasser.)  
The male yelped, pouting and letting go of the smaller New Zealander, who grumbled incoherently under his breath as he stormed to his room. Though the Australian was used to his friends angered, and rather rude behaviour.  
“You’re so mean to me, Hari!” He whined, lips split in a grin and his hazel eyes gleamed with mischief when the other continued to ignore him. 

Hari closed the door behind him as he tossed his bloodied shirt in the corner, he had to do laundry tomorrow, if he wanted any clean clothes by the time Saturday rolled around that was. He stood in front of his dresser shirtless as he searched the overflowing drawers for something to sleep in for the night.  
Goosebumps pricked his skin at the sudden rush of cool air and he rolled his eyes. “How many times have I told you not to do that? The door’s closed for a reason.” The male growled at the vampire that sat on his bed, a silent refusal to face him. Hari knew he’d just hit on him, and he wasn’t in the mood to deal with his flirtatious partner at the moment.  
“You know how I feel about secrets.” The vampire grinned at the other, he could practically hear the other roll his eyes.  
“Secrets and privacy are two different things Jett, we’ve been over this.” The other let out a sigh, slipping a clean shirt over himself as he turned to glare at his business partner, who stood up and before Hari knew it his arms were wrapped around his waist and he rolled his eyes again.  
“Either way you shouldn’t hide anything from me.” Hari glared at Jett’s annoyingly stupid grin, before he moved his hand. As fast as Jett had invaded his personal space, Hari held the gun to Jett’s head, finger threatening to pull the trigger and the Australian’s eyes widened for just a moment, body tense at the action and he stared down at the male. At the hunter.  
“You need to remember that just because I’m helping you doesn’t mean I like you.” Hari growled, lips curled into a snarl as he glared at the other, before he dropped the gun from his affectionate attacker’s head, and he twisted himself in the other’s arms for a moment to hide it in the drawer with his other weapons and ammunition. “We’ve got a system, I’m going to bed and you’re going to look for clues.”  
Hari stared at the other until he let go, and he fought off a yawn as he pushed the other out of his room rather childishly. Jett relaxed as he allowed the other to push him away, and he glanced at Hari as he closed the door on him. A grin formed on his lips as he chuckled at the smaller males’ antics, before he gave in and left the other to sleep as he silently fled the home. 

The mousy blonds hand rested on the door even after Jett had left, eyes a numb void as he gazed at the floor with no particular thought in his head, before he sighed, and abandoned his pointless venture of nothing to try and get some rest before the morning ruined his chance. He walked sluggishly to the bed as he struggled to keep his eyes open, before he flopped on the soft mattress. He let out a huff, face buried in his pillow as his body curled to protect him from the coolness of the night. Before Hari could even find the will to put a blanket around himself he had fallen asleep, both hands held close to him as he curled up even further in his sleep. It was a subconscious act, whenever he let his guard down it was an automatic response to protect himself. He was all too familiar with act. 

Jett wandered around the streets, lights from the shops buzzed and blinded him for small moments whenever he looked over. He had a mission and he wasn’t about to fail it. Especially when Hari had trusted him with it.  
His mind drifted off to the hunter, he wasn’t reckless. Despite his childish and immature looks (and ways, but that was only when he was really tired or comfortable enough not to glare at Jett every time he entered a room,) he was effective in what he did. He was probably the best. Which was what made living with him so terrifying, yet so exciting.  
A vampire living with a vampire hunter, working together because Jett had been so pitiful and he still felt the empathy the hunter had tried to hide when he first came to him for help. Jett felt slightly ashamed of the state he was in when he had found Hari, but he had been desperate for help.  
Jett closed his eyes for only a moment and saw Hari curled up in bed, fast asleep and he could see him shivering at the cold. The Australian sighed, if Hari cared more for himself maybe they could get an actual lead. The male was about to leave, forget about the associate that Hari had told him to meet in favour of making sure his best aid was safe.  
“Jett, right?” Said male glanced up, seeing a light blond leaning against the wall, grin on his lips as he stared at the other with amusement. Standing next to the blond was a Blackett who looked like he’d rather be anywhere else than next to the embarrassment of a vampire. “I’m Vladimir, this is Dimitri. Hari told us that you were in need of some assistance?”


	2. Lead The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hari and Jett have some "bonding" time, and Hari gets a step in the right direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hari- New Zealand  
> Jett- Australia  
> Michelle- Seychelles

Hari woke to the buzz of his alarm, the bed vibrated as the phone shook and shifted to the edge of the bed, before it finally fell off. A groan left the males throat as he forced himself to move after the phone, and he turned on his side, eyes barely able to keep open as he reached over and turned off the alarm.  
The blond sat up and stretched his arms above his head, his arms and back creaked at the pressure and he reluctantly left the warmth of the bed. The blanket fell onto the bed in a messy pile, and he stared at it with mild confusion, he didn’t remember having a blanket on when he fell asleep. Then again, he couldn’t exactly pin point when in the night he had drifted off either.  
He dragged himself to the drawer and searched sluggishly through the drawers for the last articles of clean clothes he actually owned and that he was willing to be caught in. He was determined to have a shower, and he also really had to do laundry, now that he realised that he had smudged blood onto the bed.  
The male opened the bedroom door, not at all surprised to see Jett walking to the living room with a bowl of cereal. The Australian sent a grin to the kiwi, who flipped him off in return and continued his quest to the bathroom.  
Hari didn’t bother to lock the door, he knew that it didn’t matter if Jett did decide that he needed him and it couldn’t wait. They both knew as well, that it was safer with the door unlocked.  
Water sprayed onto the tiles of the floor as Hari tossed his clothes in the laundry basket as a reminder to clean them, and he closed his eyes as he stepped under the water. The warm water a pleasant contrast to the cool air that had tried to claim his skin shades of pink and blue.  
The kiwi closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in the sensation of warmth. He wasn’t too familiar with it, and it was always a pleasant surprise when the sensation of the cold left. He just wished he could always be warm. “Maybe it’ll even warm your frozen heart!” Hari’s nose scrunched at the thought of his vampire companion.  
The male shook his head to clear his thoughts as he stood under the water. He didn’t want to think about anything at the moment. 

When Hari left the bathroom, Jett was sat on the couch, feet kicked up on his table. Hari rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything, if he was to engage in a conversation with the impossible vampire, he wanted a cup of coffee first.  
The blond watched the steam escape the kettle. Eyes stalked every movement as the steam danced into the air, before it disappeared from his sight. The New Zealander grabbed the kettle when the water was heated enough and poured the hot water into his mug. He was careful not to add too much, he didn’t want to burn his tongue again.  
His hand gripped the handle of his mug as he walked to the lounge room, and sat next to the Australian. His eyes flickered to the TV as he wondered what exactly his partner was interested in when he wasn’t asleep.  
“…This is a vampire movie.” He finally stated, not taking his eyes of the screen as The Lost Boys played. Not his favourite vampire movie (he preferred animated movies,) but still a good movie overall.  
“Yup.” He could feel the grin of his business partner, and it pissed him off how much entertainment he got just by being an annoyance to the young kiwi.  
“You’re a vampire.” He stated, and glanced at the brunet. He wanted to punch that stupid grin off his face.  
“Yup.” The Aussie repeated, and glanced at the other, eyebrow raised. “Is there a problem? You watch movies about other humans.”  
Hari didn’t respond for a moment, before he flipped the other off. Jett laughed and counted his victory as his partner glared at him.  
“You are such an annoyance.” The kiwi stated, rolling his eyes at the other, who cooed and scooted closer.  
“You love me~” He sang, a grin on his lips as he threw an arm around the kiwi, just to annoy him further.  
“I hate you.” The kiwi held his mug in his hands as he scowled at the other, who laughed and pulled him closer.  
“You don’t need to hide your love for me.” Jett teased.  
“You’re giving me a headache, let me go.” The Australian just pulled him closer, grin wide on his face as the other struggled to get out of the grasp while he attempted to keep his precious coffee in one piece.  
“I’m serious, let me go!” Without a word the other let go, the blond yelped as he crashed to the other side of the couch. His body burned at the coffee that spilled over him, clothes drenched in the beverage and he hissed in pain.  
“Shit! Sorry!” Hari ignored the other as his skin tinged a bright red. His arms and legs burned and he suddenly wished he wasn’t so damn warm.  
Before he knew it, Jett had cleaned the mess, a cool washcloth pressed again his arms and he opened his eyes in surprise. He looked at the other, before he sighed and winced as the cloth that brushed his arms.  
“You’re a prick.” The kiwi finally stated, Jett chuckled at his friend.  
“I know, it comes with being Australian.” He mused, corner of his lips tugged upwards.  
“I thought it was a vampire thing.” Hari admitted, and the other shrugged.  
“It could be both.” Hari smiled a little and watched as Jett dabbed at his arms and legs with the cloth to cool down the burns.  
“That seems about right.” He mused, his eyes met with Jett’s when he glanced up, and he raised an eyebrow. The other shook his head and stood up, before he cleaned the mess of coffee on the couch and sat down next to the kiwi.  
It was silent as the two watched the movie again, before Hari finally got the courage and will to get up. The other glanced, but said nothing as he walked to the bedroom. He had to do laundry before he went out, he had no other clothes and he wasn’t about to wear coffee stained clothes all day. 

Cars raced down the street as Hari walked, his jacket flew behind him, he had to borrow one of Jett’s, and it was way too big for him. Hari didn’t understand why he got it in a size bigger, but he didn’t ask, not wanting to hear any dim-witted response.  
He sighed, he had little clues on the mystery at hand, and he was trying to keep his work with the vampire a secret. It was too risky telling anyone else after he had told Vladimir. If his family, or community found out they’d kill him and Jett. He did not want to lose his life for a vampire. Well, not Jett at least.  
The male walked down the street, he wasn’t exactly sure where he was going, but he had been informed that there’d been suspicious activity by his boss. Dozens of vampires gathering at the place for hours, and he’d been sent to investigate it. Hari only hoped that the building had something to do with the other case. The secret case he’d been more or less forced into.  
Green eyes started at the house, it wasn’t old, but wasn’t new either. A modern, decent sized house with white paint around the outside. The small kiwi walked up the concrete stairs, knocking on the door. Most vampires were friendly, even to the hunters. Though to them it was generally hard to tell whom were humans and who were hunters. Unlike Werewolves. They knew from the start.  
Although Hari didn’t expect to be jumped as soon as the door opened, he didn’t expect to be shoved in either. It was a girl who answered the door, he could tell that much from the glimpse he had. Tanned skin and long hair, and a long blue dress.  
The door slammed behind him and the girl grinned at him, Hari having a small image of Jett. He really hoped he wouldn’t have to deal with two of him.  
“Hi! I’m Michelle, who are you?” She greeted enthusiastically, eyes sparkling as if she hadn’t seen a person in decades. Hari went to respond, but she interrupted.  
“I haven’t guests in so long! Would you like a drink?” She dragged him to the lounge room and shoved him on the couch. Hari could tell she didn’t mean to put so much force in the shove, and he started to wonder if his boss had given him the right address.  
“No thank you Michelle.” But the girl had skipped off, making him a drink anyway and he decided to observe the place. Photos and ornaments hung from the walls, pictures and memories that the girl had tried to keep. She seemed nice, out of it and energetic in all the pictures. Definitely a vampire and a possible threat. But so far, she seemed nice enough.  
When the girl returned with a cup of tea Hari thanked her, grabbing the cup and setting it gently in front of him on the glass table.  
“Michelle- “He started, but the girl leaned closer.  
“I know why you’re here,” She whispered, eyes seeming to stare into him and his soul. “Pardon?”  
“I called for your boss,” she admitted, glancing around. “I know that you know Jett, that you’re helping him, and I know something that could help you.” Hari’s eyes widened, and he stared at the girl with uncertainty.  
Michelle leaned back in her chair, taking a sip of her own drink and she smiled at him politely, slipping him a piece of paper, her number was written on the parchment, as well as an address two towns away. He’d been so close the entire time. 

“Tell Jett I said hi!” Michelle waved and grinned as she bid Hari farewell, the male waving back, less enthusiastically as he headed back to his house. He finally had a solid lead. Not friends that had pieces of information, but an address and an ally, as well as the motive. Jett wasn’t going to be happy to hear it though. But he could deal with that later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to get a life and motivation.


	3. The Ghost of A Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the angst rolls back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hari-New Zealand  
> Jett-Australia  
> Michelle-Seychelles

  
Hari looked at Jett, wary. The male looked murderous. His eyes were narrowed accusingly, snarl in place and Hari felt as though he’d attack. “What?” He finally managed to get out, confused on why the other was glaring daggers at him. Confused on why he seemed to want him to drop dead.  
“It was your fault.” The other snapped, Hari only getting more confused, but Jett added more before he could repeat himself. “You took them away!”  
Hari stared at the other in silent shock, was he really accusing Hari of that? He balled his hands in fists, glaring at the other with pure hatred. “I knew vampires were stupid, but you’re moronic on a whole other level.” He hissed, and turned to leave. He didn’t want to deal with the other’s crap.  
A hand dragged him back though, slamming him against the wall with a yelp. “You lied to me! You had them all along!” Hari glared at the other, trying not to let his emotions get the best of him. The fact that he had any was concerning.  
“I don’t have them! Why would I take them?” Hari huffed, extremely aware of the hand around his neck getting tighter.  
“To kill them.” Hari froze, looking at Jett in shock, did he really think that?  
The blond growled and swung his leg up, kicking at the male anywhere he could. The brunet let go of him as soon as his foot connected with his dick. He was a dick.  
Hari stomped away, opening the front door. “Michelle says hi.” He growled, and slammed the door behind him. He wasn’t exactly sure where to go. Well, he had money and memories he wanted to forget. The pub it was.

The kiwi didn’t consider himself a traitor. Sure, he was secretly betraying his group and whole life to help a vampire. But he did it because he was a good person, not a traitor.  
Why did he think he had something to do with it? What did it matter? Another drink, it would make him feel better. He sat in a booth in the corner of the small pub, he tried to drown his thoughts by focusing on the loud chatter and laughter, by the music that played, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t wrap his head around why Jett thought he betrayed him. It didn’t make any sense.  
The male groaned, hitting head against the table, before gulping down more alcohol. How could he convince Jett he was on his side?  
He could rescue them.  
Hari blinked at the thought. He had his weapons. He knew the location, he had the element of surprise. Hari slid from the booth, swaying lightly. He could do it. He could free them and then Jett would realise he wasn’t a traitor, and maybe let him live.  
He walked out the pub, the moon gleamed in the sky, stars hidden by dark clouds. Had he really spent the afternoon sulking? He had to do something productive, and rescuing two vampires seemed like a good way to spend the night. And if he failed then he died. Good riddance.

Jett wasn’t good at many things. He was a bad writer, couldn’t draw as well as his siblings, and had a horrible time being nice to people he hated. He thought though, that he was a good judge of character. It was rare that he was wrong, if someone was lying to him he could tell. It was the slightest bits of their body that he noticed. A twitch of their finger, a flicker in their eyes, shuffling of the feet. It was those he focused on when he suspected something was wrong.  
He had been with Hari for a while, he had spent his time observing the tiny kiwi. When he was hungry he’d hold his hands closer to his stomach, when he was nervous he’d bounce his left foot slightly, only a little bit. Jett noticed, probably the most obvious, was when he was scared.  
Hari had a tendency of threatening people when he was scared, he’d act fearless, but to Jett, it was obvious. Though Jett wasn’t entirely sure what scared Hari, he knew that death was definitely a big one. Whether it was certain or not, whether it was himself or others, death was made his heart speed up and sweat glisten. It was kind of ironic really. He was afraid of himself and what he had become.  
Jett had also thought, that among being able to tell when he was afraid or hungry, that he had learnt when Hari was lying. The younger had always been secretive, from the day they’d met they’d given him nothing but their name, and the threat that if he tried anything he could kill him.  
The more time he spent with the other, the more he came to realize how much he actually lied about. His name in some cases, his age, his gender (it was amusing hearing him come home and rant to him when he had to pretend to be a girl. Jett wondered if there was a story behind the hate,) and most of all his story.  
Hari would constantly make up different backstories, some cases he was an orphan whose parents died from a vampire attack, in other stories his parents became vampires and tried to kill him so he killed them. There was one story where he even said that he’d forgotten who his parents were. And after months with living with the blond Jett would like to think he knew everything about him.  
He would like to.  
But as Jett ran down the street, kept in the shadows of buildings and busses, he realized he knew very little about the male. Sure, his favourite colour may be a navy blue, white in a close second, Pavlova was his favourite desert and he despised marmite with all his being, and when Hari thought he was alone he’d do the Haka and watch the rugby match. But after that, Jett wasn’t sure how much he knew about the man.

Jett knew he had screwed up the minute he looked into his partners eyes. Hari had never been good at hiding his emotions from his eyes. His body language he manipulated, used the odd power to his advantage to intimidate his targets. But his eyes gave away his emotions. And although he was angry, Jett could tell that much, he had seen the betrayal flicker. A flame that had been waiting for gasoline, what once was controlled now a raging blaze that would take time to control again. But how many lives would be lost before the flame was cooled?  
Jett hoped none.  
The Australian rushed around, the kiwi had given him a clue, a hint to where to find him. Michelle. He had been friends with her for a while before he had eventually bid her goodbye when he left England. Though the Seychellois had reassured the male that she’d always be there when he needed her, to just give her a call and she’d help as best as she could. Jett hoped, almost close to prayed to that non-existent god of his that the offer still stood.


	4. Reunite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to make longer chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I took ages to update this, sorry guys, I just had major writers block, anyway here have this thing that I have created.
> 
> Hari-New Zealand  
> Jett-Australia  
> Michelle-Seychelles   
> Dimitri-Bulgaria  
> Vladimir-Romania

It was dark when Jett finally figured out where to find the brunette vampire. He could’ve knocked on the door, he was sure it would seem less suspicious. But if Hari was gone, then he was either drunk, or doing something stupid. Jett liked to consider killing vampires for a living stupid.  
So instead of being polite and knocking on his childhood friends’ door, he just phased through it. Or tried to, because as soon as he got on the other side of the door, he was sent back. A dull ache covering his entire body and his head pounding as he lay on the veranda, trying to process what had just happened.  
The door flew open not a second after, Michelle standing above him with a horrifyingly murderous stare. “Chel it’s me!” Jett raised his hands in surrender, as sweet and ditzy as she was, if she felt endangered she would absolutely kill him without a second thought. She was impulsive, and quite dangerous.  
The girl lowered the blade, staring at her old friend in confusion, before her face lit up. “Oh Jett! You had me worried.” She laughed, and offered him a hand up, which he took.  
“Uh yeah, sorry.” He apologized. “I’d love to stay and catch up, but Hari’s gone, I pissed him off and now I have no idea where he is.” He admitted, guilt stabbing at his chest.  
“So, you want me to track him?” She asked, fond smile on her face, and he nodded, the wind picking up and making her hair fly to the side.  
“I’ll pay whatever you need.” She held up her hand, silencing the brunet, and instead smiled at him.  
“All I need is a photo of him, I’ll let you off this time.” The Australian couldn’t help but smile at his friend, she’d always been kind, cheerful. At times he wasn’t sure why he didn’t like her as anything more than a sister, she was beautiful, kind, but he just had no interest in her.  
Reaching into his pockets, Jett grabbed a picture of the hunter, the only one he had, the only one the kiwi had allowed him to take. He wasn’t even looking at the camera, but making dinner for the both of them. His head was tilted slightly, just enough to see the smile on the corner of his lips.  
Michelle stepped aside, offering Jett the chance to step inside, which he accepted, it was cold outside. He followed her to the living room, and sat on a couch while she sat on the floor. “Feel free to help yourself to the kitchen.” She smiled at him, before holding out her hand for the picture, which the Aussie gave.  
It was silent for a few moments, Michelle having closed her eyes as she sat on the centre of the floor, Jett watching, hoping that she’d be able to track the reckless hunter before he killed himself.  
A minute passed, and Michelle took in a deep breath, before opening her eyes and staring at the picture, before standing up and handing it back with a soft smile. “I know where he is,” she started, Jett staring at her, worry, hope, happiness and concern flickering over his face. “But you’re not going to like it.” 

Hari liked to think he was a reasonable, intelligent and rather good looking young man. He also liked to think that, even when drunk, he knew right from wrong. But, as he stood outside the rather large apartment complex, his body screaming wrong, but his mind crying right, he realised that he knew jack shit.  
He realised, as he stood there, that everything he’d known was a lie. Well no, not everything, but himself. He had thought that he had matured over the years, that he had become one of the best hunters in the country, that one day he’d leave this behind him and be happy. But he was wrong. And he hated admitting that he was wrong.  
This was never going to leave him. He thought that eventually his vendetta would die. He thought that once he helped Jett he’d be able to move on. But he wasn’t. He realised now, how hopelessly in love with the vampire he was.  
It was strange, realising now, after months of knowing him, of living with him, that he’d realise while in the cold, drunk and staring at the place that was holding the vampire’s sibling’s hostage. Or that was what he told anyway.  
It was difficult for him to find logic, his mind telling him to save the two hostages, and his instincts telling him to run away as fast as possible. As usual, the kiwi hunter agreed with his mind. The only problem being he didn’t know how to get in. He looked around, the place was sealed tight, locks and bars on the windows and doors, there was no way for him to get in without giving himself away. He sighed to himself, before perking up when he remembered just who he was. He had connections to almost anything. And he knew just who to contact. 

Dimitri felt like bashing his head open. For hours all his partner had been rambling about was some dumbass vampire movie, and his little brother who had “betrayed” him by spending the night at his uncles place instead of coming home to see them.  
“Vladimir.” He finally spoke up, glancing at the other, who had finally stopped complaining. “If you keep complaining I will stab you with a stick.” He threatened.  
“It’s just not fair Mitri!” He whined, the black haired male sighing.  
“Life isn’t fair, neither is death, get over it.” He nodded his head in disapproval, rolling his eyes at the other. It was silent for a few moments, the Bulgarian male leaning back on the couch, while the Romanian leaned into him, feet kicked up on the arm rest as he pouted at his partner.  
“I’m going to die one day.” Vladimir spoke up, Dimitri looking down at him, surprised, wondering where this had come from. “I think about it a lot, actually.”  
“I’m not turning you into a vampire yet, wait until you’re mature enough.” Dimitri spoke, arm wrapping around the other’s shoulders.  
“That’s not it.” The blond shook his head, although he constantly whined at the Bulgarian, complained and begged for him to bite him, he had finally given in, knowing that Dimitri was serious about it. “I found your room.”  
The Blackett sighed, stroking the wanna-be vampires arm. “I’m surprised it took you so long to find.” He muttered, eyes casting towards the roof as he felt the blond shift, sitting up from the couch, before placing himself on the vampire’s lap, arms wrapping around his neck.  
“Stop being a prick Mitri.” Said male just chuckled in response, flickering his eyes to meet with his partners. “When are you going to put my picture there?” He asked, nudging his head gently against the Bulgarians.  
It was silent once again, Vladimir letting the Blackett take his time to figure out the answer, and he felt his arms tighten around his waist, rarely a good sign. But when he looked at his partners face, he saw a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, but the brown orbs sparkled anyway.  
“I’m not.” He started, and ghosted his lips over the blond’s when he parted his lips to speak. “I won’t need to, there’s no way I’d be able to forget you.” He finished, looking in the red eyes of his lover, and held him tighter when he saw his eyes glass over.  
“Who could forget someone so annoying?” Vladimir laughed, resting his head against the vampire’s. He felt his heart swell with love, and he tried not to cry.  
“You always ruin the moment.” He mused, finally opening his eyes when he was sure he wasn’t going to cry. “You’re so cruel, Mitri.” He grinned, fake fangs in place and Dimitri couldn’t help but to roll his eyes.  
“It’s the Bulgarian way.” He mumbled under his breath, leaning back against the couch.  
“Don’t be racist, Mitri.” The phone rang before the other could reply, and both glanced over. It rang a second time and Vladimir jumped up, scrambling for the phone, just in case it was Ivan ringing to tell him that his precious brother wanted to come home.  
“Hello?” He asked, and Dimitri didn’t try to supress his smirk when he saw the others shoulder slump, he was willing to bet it wasn’t Ivan. “Oh, hey Hari, are you drunk?”


	5. Really Important Please Dont Skip

I'm putting this work on Hiatus, there's been a death of someone close to me, and so I'm going to need time to move on and get my bearings, I hope you understand. I'm not demolishing the work, just leaving it on hold for a little while. Thank you.


	6. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly just a filler chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the small hiatus, but I'm back. 
> 
> Hari-New Zealand  
> Jett-Australia  
> Govert-Netherlands  
> Unnamed-Belgium

_The sky was dark, the bright lights of the city around him coating the stars, hiding them, outshining them with their flashy colours and displays. Neon pinks and greens and yellows danced around him, trying to get the blond’s attention. But he didn’t care about their displays, he had a mission, a job._  
_His boss had told him, Scottish accent as thick as ever, and even after years of working with him he barely understood a word he was saying at times._  
_“Vampires Hari, the hunters down there managed to catch two of them, but the third escaped. I want you to track him down.”_  
_Hari didn’t feel like he was paid enough, then again, he doubted any amount of money would make him feel better for being in constant fatal danger. One day he was going to die, painfully. Though he accepted that long ago._  
_He walked briskly down the alley in an attempt to avoid the lights, he felt like he was in danger, that someone was watching him, but every time he turned there was nothing there. Paranoia. He knew the feeling well. So, he hid himself, his heart pounding in unspoken, and unseen fear as he searched around for any clues that could be used to track down the last, pitiful vampire._  
_A crash near the back of the alley caught his attention, it was dark by there, a dim light flickered on and off near the back door of a restaurant. The blond glanced at the can that rolled toward him, empty tomato soup._  
_His fingers itched towards his weapon, a small gun packed with bullets as he cautiously stepped forward. He refused to speak, thinking rather foolishly, hopefully, that whatever was down there was a cat, or a drunken moron. It had happened before, he’d almost killed an innocent man. Though, now that Hari thinks about it, he looked rather depressed and financially unstable, maybe it would’ve been better if he had._  
_He crept down the alley, ready to grab his weapon if he needed to. A sob startled him, and he gripped the butt of the gun, but didn’t move it from its holster. He could make out a silhouette next to the dumpster, a huddled figure, head buried in its arms and body shaking with sobs. The figure reeked of blood, the smell carrying down to Hari, and he scrunched his nose in displeasure._  
_Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the figure, gun drawn, and eyes narrowed. “Vampire.” He scowled, and said creature slowly lifted its head, staring at the hunter. He threw himself at the blond’s feet, startling the hunter and he stepped back._  
_“You need to help me!” He cried, surprising the hunter enough that he didn’t shoot him. “They took my kids! They’re gonna h-urt them!”_  
_“Kids?” The kiwi faltered, lowering his weapon slightly, surely the other hunters wouldn’t. “How many?” He asked, afraid of the answer._  
_“Two, a little girl and boy, I need them back.” Two. He bit his lip, he could kill the vampire, get the job done, but that meant two kids would get killed. Hari tapped his foot against the ground, if anyone found out he helped a vampire though, he would be killed._  
_The blond let out a disgruntled growl. “Shut up, and stop crying. If you try anything, I won’t hesitate to kill you.” He hissed, moving a hand to tug at his hair in disbelief. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. He was going to get himself killed._  
_He watched the vampire get up from his pathetic little corner, they stared at each other with distrust, unsure if the other could be trusted to keep his word. Hari eventually had to put his gun away before any civilians saw it, but he didn’t take his eyes off the vampire. He was on edge, he wasn’t sure if he could trust the brunet._  
_The smell of blood was covered by the fumes of passing cars, and the alcohol that Hari had splattered on the males’ jacket. “To cover the smell, I don’t want any suspicion.” He’d explained when Jett stared at him with curiosity and unease. “It’ll make you seem like a drunk idiot instead of a murderer.” He added rather harshly._  
_“Maybe you should wear it to.” The vampire had snapped back, Hari had no reply._  
_The journey home was exhausting, the two kept as quiet as possible, uncomfortable with each other. Hari had sent a message saying that he had killed the final vampire, and burnt the body under a bridge. Lie. If they found out, they’d punish him, in the most horrifying, gut wrenching way possible. And if they found out that Hari was helping the vampire, the enemy. They’d kill him. Slow and torturous, and use his body as a warning to other hunters._  
_Hari was screwed. Even if he killed the vampire now, if his organisation ever found out that he was working with a vampire, if they found out he even considered working with the enemy. Death, torture, they’d rewire his brain._  
_Letting out a sigh, the hunter sat on the couch, gun still in the holster. He still didn’t trust the Australian, and the Australian clearly didn’t trust him, choosing to stay by the door instead of looking around, or sitting next to him. Hari didn’t mind though, he felt slightly eased by the thought that the vampire was just as cautious._

 _The first night was difficult, they avoided each other. Hari locked the door, he stayed sitting on his bed the entire night. He was researching, he wasn’t sure what to look for, he couldn’t exactly ask questions, that wasn’t his job. It was implanted in his brain, “do your work, and don’t ask questions.” Questions were dangerous. Curiousity killed the cat, but he already used his nine lives, there was nothing satisfaction could do._  
_Hari didn’t get any sleep that night, and was extremely irritable the next day. The two continued to keep their distance, the Australian kept his eyes on the other, seeming amused at how defensive and irked the blond was. “Rough night?” He finally asked. Hari socked him in the jaw._  
_A week went by, and they had started to get somewhere with the investigation. Hari had gone in to write a report on the vampire he killed, order of his boss, and he had heard two other hunters talking in hushed whispers. “Still, they’re just children, it’s a bit cruel don’t you think, Govert?”_  
_“I think, that in the end they all grow up to be monsters, and that the money is worth it.” The conversation died there, and Hari felt a small flutter of hope. He had a name, a clue, a lead. He could check the system, run a sweep of this ‘Govert’ guy and whatever section he was working, his colleagues, his district. He could, potentially, figure out where the kids were, and what was happening to them._  
_If he could figure out how to get in the system undetected._  
He was never really good at stealth.


	7. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly really sorry for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow two chapters in one day  
> Hari-New Zealand  
> Dimitri-Bulgaria  
> Vladimir-Romania  
> Male kid-Hutt  
> Female kid-Wy  
> Michelle-Seychelles

Hari honestly didn’t know what was running through his head. He sat against the cold, dull tiles, arms tied behind his back with rope. Blood was running down his nose, he could barely see out of his left eye, and he felt sick.  
He’d failed, partially. His initial plan, of rescuing the two vampires then heading home to brag to Jett about his victory had started out smoothly.  
Dimitri had helped him through the defences around the building, levitating him to a window at the top, which was thankfully open. Hari couldn’t believe his luck when he slipped inside to find the building practically empty. He crouched, just in case someone came in, he didn’t want to be seen. He waited in placed, searching for any way he could use as a means of transportation without getting caught. Green eyes drifted around the small room, filled with rows and rows of cabinets. The log station then, all paperwork, files and reports, everything that was stored digitally was also printed onto paper, and everything paper was stored in the very room he was in.  
A small air duct caught the hunters’ attention, in the corner of the room. He could tell, even from across the room, that it’d be a tight fit, but he’d be able to do it, and it reduced his chances of getting caught a lot. He had to wait, however, the whole establishment was littered with guards and cameras. The guards he could do little about, but he’d asked Vladimir to take care of the cameras. He was good at hacking, it was about the only thing he was good at, but he was good at it nonetheless. Though, neither Hari or Dimitri would say that he was the best at it.  
A chill ran down his spine when Dimitri’s voice filled his head. ‘ _The cameras are down, you have roughly an hour before they’re able to take down Vladimir’s script_.’ Hari wasn’t sure if he replied or not, but either way the vampire didn’t respond.  
He crept down the stairs, rather amazed that no one had come in yet, though he supposed no one had any business in the log room. Pulling off the vent from the wall, he carefully slipped inside. He barely fit inside, and was grateful for once that he had such a small figure.  
Crawling through the vents was easy enough, though the hardest part was not making any noise. Dust was tickling his nose, and he tried his hardest not to sneeze, miraculously managing to hold them back. Though he made up for it, accidentally banging his elbow just slightly against the metal walls multiple times. Each time he felt his heart leap to his throat, but nothing ever came. No yell, no alarms, nothing. So, he continued on.  
It took a while, but he managed to find the vampires. The room they were in was empty, and Hari felt a horrible drop in his stomach. His skin tingled, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up and he scowled. He popped the vent from its place, and it clattered to the ground with a rather loud clang.  
No one came to check on the noise, and Hari decided to use that advantage. Exiting the duct with a small sigh of relief, he glanced around the room. A large ball was suited in the centre of the room, wires connecting the ball to machines near the front of the room. The walls were painted a disgraceful shade of grey, the floor tiled with large, black squares.  
Inside the transparent globe were two figures, a female and male. Both brunettes and both terrified as they sat in the ball, as if they’d given up hope that they were ever getting out. Or maybe they were resting, Hari really couldn’t tell.  
Cautiously, he walked towards the globe. “Hey,” he whispered, and watched as they both lifted their heads to look at him, eyes glowing bright. “I’m here to get you out.” He added, and he watched their eyes widen as he stood at the console, hands twitching above the buttons. “Let’s see, which is the open button?” He whispered to himself, he really didn’t want to hurt the children. The elder already had multiple scars over his arms and legs, white shirt torn in multiple places.  
The girl leaned closer, pressing her finger against the glass, she was wrapped in a purple coat that was at least three times bigger than her. Hari raised an eyebrow, glancing at the button she was pointing at, a red button that was hidden under a clear case, and he sighed. “A key card, of course.” He whispered, running a hand through his hair, where was he going to get a key card?  
The girl banged her fist against the glass, staring at him with wide eyes and he made out the word ‘hide’. So, he did, ducking behind a large monitor as the door opened. The New Zealander could hear footsteps approaching, though he couldn’t see who it was that came in the room. He could only hear one person, and with a quick glance to the door, he realised he was correct.  
“It’s feeding time, brats.” The person sighed, and Hari crept out from behind the monitor, sneaking behind the person. He grabbed his gun quickly, using the butt of his weapon to knock the agent out. He grabbed the key card that was attached to their pocket, flipping the cover open and swiping the card through the slit of the control, before pushing the rather obnoxious button.  
The front of the globe pushed forward, sliding up before resting atop the still sphere. The two children crept forward, stumbling slightly as they stood in front of the kiwi. “We don’t have much time, you have to get out of here.” He ushered, nudging his head in the direction of the windows. He gave them the address of Michelle, fearing his own home wouldn’t be safe. They nodded to him, the male holding the girl close before they vanished, the door opening as soon as they left, and Hari turned, two guards standing at the door, guns pointed at him. “Fuck.”


	8. Definitely Not A Taylor Swift Inspired Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, it's been awhile since I've updated this. :/ Have fun with this shit. It's kind of gorey I think? Mentions of blood and a bit of torture. 
> 
> Hari-New Zealand  
> Allister- Scotland   
> Arthur-England  
> Jett-Australia  
> Dimitri-Bulgaria  
> Vladimir-Romania   
> Michelle-Seychelles  
> Kayla-Wy  
> Conner-Hutt

Chapter Seven: Definitely Not a Taylor Swift Inspired Chapter

Red wasn’t one of Hari’s top colours. Red held so much meaning for such a simple thing. Red was the colour of the blood that he was so used to seeing. Splatters of the substance that constantly stained his clothing, his hair. It was the colour of love, of murder, of grief. Red was such a stupid colour.

Hari stared at his abuser, left eye swelled shut, bruised yellow and purple as he took raggedy breaths. The cold air stung his nose, and he tried to avoid breathing too harshly. It was hard though, each hit the Scottish male landed made his body scream, heart thundering in his chest as he tried to calm himself down, to breathe properly. His arms were tied behind his back, legs shackled together to ensure that the kiwi had no place to go, no chance to escape. He’d been there for ten minutes, fifteen maybe? He wasn’t exactly sure, though he’d come to the conclusion that he most likely wasn’t getting out alive.

“Who are you working for?” The New Zealander didn’t reply right away, allowing his heavy breaths to be his reply, until he realised that the other expected an answer, and wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. Ignoring his every instinct to flee, to curl up and try and protect himself, dignity be damned, he spat on his boss’s face.

“Fuck you,” he growled, head hitting the marble floor as a pale fist met his nose once again. An involuntary whimper escaped his throat, though he tried to cover it up. Pain was weakness, and he couldn’t let his weaknesses be exploited by the enemy.

When did they become his enemy instead of allies?

“Why did you let the kids go?” There was no reply for the Scotsman, a kick to the gut. Hari coughed up blood. “Where are the going?” A dull squeak resonated through the plain room, and Hari used what little energy he had left to glance at the person intruding the small prison they’d set up for him.

“Violence isn’t going to work, Allister.” A disappointed sigh escaped the blond’s lips as he stared at the broken kiwi on the floor. “He’d die before giving us any information.” Hari doubted that was true, but he appreciated the faith the Brit had for him.

The kiwi wheezed when Allister’s’ boot connected with his chest, pressing harshly against his skin. “What do you suggest then?” He grunted, looking towards his little brother, eyes narrowed, yet he looked bored, uninterested in the events around him.

“Two things, either we kill him- “

“What’s the point of killing him, you eejit?” He snarled, the question coming out as more of a demand, fists curled by his sides. Hari sputtered as his heels dug deeper into him, certain his chest was going to cave in.

“Or if you bothered listening to me for a change, we could use him to draw the two back.” It was silent again, Hari’s laboured breathing the only sign of his living existence to the world. The Scotsman seemed to consider the latter option, eyes glancing down to the traitorous hunter.

“What makes you think they’ll come back?” Hari winced through the words, his voice barely above a whisper, but the words were firm and filled with pain, he coughed when the heel dug in further, spasming and squirming to try and get away from the heel.

“They went somewhere, so there’s a chance they know somebody.” Allister nodded, seeming to gather the same thoughts as his brother, and he finally let Hari go, who curled on his side and took gulps of air.

“We need to find out who.” He grumbled, sparing the pathetic blond a glance, before grabbing his coat from the chair by the kiwi, pulling it on. “Is that locator still alive?”

 

Jett was prepared to leave the instant he found out the kiwi’s location, but he needed help. He had no way to get into the facility, Michelle’s trap messing with his ability to phase through walls properly. Evident by hole in her wall from when he tried to sneak an orange, only for his hand to get stuck in the wall.

He had tried calling those associates of Hari’s, Dimitri and Vlad-something. He couldn’t remember their names but that didn’t matter. He hadn’t been able to get a hold of them, much to his annoyance. As much as Michelle insisted she could help, Jett knew there really wasn’t much she could do. She could fight, that was for sure, but he didn’t need a massive scale attack, just enough to get his siblings and Hari back.

It had taken around half an hour to devise a plan on how to at least try to get into the lair, when a curse from the front door was heard. Jett glanced at the female, who nodded slightly in return. An intruder, maybe more was at the Seychellois’s door. The male cautiously stepped towards the door when there was loud, frantic knocking.

“Hello?” A hesitant, shy voice called out, fear lacing the voice and Jett leaped to the door, practically throwing it open, eyes wide. Before his very eyes, his two siblings stood. They both shivered in the cold night, clothes stained with blood and grime. Kayla was wrapped in Conner’s’ cape, shivering with dried tears stained on her face. “Jett!” She called, eyes red and she instantly reached for her eldest brother. Said male snapped out of his shock, pulling both of the vampires close for a hug, ushering them inside and away from the cold when he felt them shiver again. He was confused, worried, angry but relieved. His family was home, they were alive. Or most of them, anyway. He still wasn’t sure about Hari.

The door closed and locked behind them, Jett bringing his family to the living room, so they could catch up, Kayla and Conner taking up the couch as Jett sat in front of them, Michelle staring in surprise. “How did you get out?” She asked, it seemed impossible to have them right in front of them while they were planning to help them escape.

“A Hunter, I think,” Conner spoke, voice soft and almost weak. “He gave us this address,” The two elders shared a look, they both knew exactly who it was. They were both concerned for the reckless man’s health.

“Blond hair, weird curls, green eyes?” Jett asked, listing off the most noticeable things about the male, shoulders drooping slightly when the two nodded. “Do you know what happened to him?” He asked, and the two children shared a look, before Kayla took over speaking.

“I don’t think he made it out…” She admitted softly, Jett felt his stomach sink, and he swallowed, before engulfing the two in a hug once again. Michelle fled to the kitchen to get some food ready for the kids, they looked starved, too thin, almost like skeletons. It was painful to see such bright children so dull.

Silence stretched out into long moments, everyone attempting to wrap their heads around their situation. Jett wasn’t sure how to feel, his kids were back, but the male he’d been working with for months was still in there? He was probably already dead, but maybe he wasn’t, maybe he was ok. If he was, he wasn’t letting Jett reach to him. That was annoying.

Furious pounding on the door made the two children practically jump out of their skin, cowering behind Michelle as Jett snarled, heading towards the door. He was prepared to fight, ready to defend his family. A familiar tuft of black and pale blond hair met his gaze and he frowned, Dimitri and Vladimir standing at Michelle’s door. Both were a mess, Vlad’s eyes bright red and puffy. “It’s Hari,” he sniffed, rubbing at his eyes as Dimitri kept a tight grip on his hand. “He’s in trouble, big, big trouble with the hunters.” His breath was heavy, Jett wondered how close the two were if he seemed this upset about whatever was happening. “

We’ll help him then.”


	9. Ed Sheeran Would Never Treat Me This Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May be the last chapter? I'm not sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters, possibly last chapter. Leave comments of whether I should add another one, cause I honestly don't know. I do plan on editing it though, so it's not completely shit. 
> 
> Hari-New Zealand  
> Jett-Australia  
> Peter-Sealand  
> Arthur-England

Chapter Eight: Ed Sheeran Would Never Treat Me This Way

Hari thought he was dead when he came to. He quickly realised he wasn’t when an unbearable flame of pain engulfed his left arm, a weak sob escaping his lips as he struggled to breathe. His ears were ringing, vision blurry and he barely recognised the sudden face in front of his own. A young boy he’d met only once before. He’d been shipped to Sweden, sold to some hunter couple who needed a locator or, so he assumed.

Hari recalled that the boy had been nine at the time. His name had slipped his mind, however. “Hey you Jerk, he’s awake!” The boy cried, and the New Zealander winced, tilting his head to the side to inspect his injuries. His arm was covered in blood, he could see the thick droplets trickling down the sides. A few patches of his pale skin came into his vision, and he let out a heavy breath. The showing skin bruised and burned purple and red.

A blond mop of hair caught his attention, and he reluctantly turned his head to face Arthur. He held no remorse, he only looked disappointed. “It’s such a shame,” he sighed, ignoring as the small locator glared at him. They looked similar. Maybe he had been related to Arthur as well? “You could’ve been one of the best, if not the best hunter we have.” There was no reply and the Brit sighed, sitting next to the broken kiwi. Silence ticked over the trio, before the Englishman tried again.

“Why are you protecting them so badly?” He asked, receiving no answer, and he shook his head. “Talk to me, my boy.” A pained wheeze was his only reply, and the young male who was dressed in a blue and white sailors outfit kicked Arthur in the side, before running off. “Peter!” The elder growled, before surrendering and letting the other flee.

“We know about Jett,” Hari winced, heart shattering and he closed his eyes. He’d forgotten about Jett, forgotten that he was here to rebuild their broken relationship. To make some plans for the foundation of their trust. Did Jett forget about him? Had he decided that Hari was worth this punishment?

Somehow his chest ached more then his twisted legs did.

“It’s been two hours, Hari. And I’m starting to think you were right about no one coming for you.” A ragged breath left the kiwis lips, and he glared at the elder coward.

“K-kill me then, you stupid bastard.” He whispered, voice hoarse and broken. His body was on fire, but he felt so numb. He sobbed dry tears, he didn’t care how weak he looked. The pain was too much, and he was quickly finding out that he really didn’t like the sight of his own blood. The white walls were blinding, but he couldn’t find the energy to look away.

“We can’t, you understand that.” Arthurs’ voice was soft, mocking caring and if Hari had the energy he would’ve scowled at the liar. “We need to know where the vampires are.” Hari did scowl that time, eyes lifting to the elder. Both swollen yet he still managed to glare at the elder.

“Fuck you,” he panted, vision blurring, and beautifully coloured dots filled his vision as he rested his head back on the ground. The kiwi took in ragged, deep breaths to soothe his thundering head.

“Don’t die on me now, my boy, we still need you.” Hari flipped his off with the remainder of his energy, before closing his stinging eyes and he swore, for a moment, he could hear Jett’s voice calling out for him.

He realised it was in his mind, his brain toying with his heart. He wanted to be saved, but he wasn’t going to be. Not with the blood gushing from his arms, not with his ears ringing a deafening whistle, and not with his shattered mind.

Yet, he still called to the voice, desperately reaching for that one string of hope. That last flicker of light as he called for Jett, mentally warning him to flee, to take his kids and go because Hari wasn’t going to get out here. Because he was going to break, and he didn’t want any of this to be for nothing. He wasn’t going to die in vain.

He could feel Jett’s eyes, the piercing stare of worry, concern, regret but _relief_ and he opened his own eyes, if only to stop his mind playing with his heart.

 Instead of seeing the resenting green eyes, or tawdry walls, he saw red. Red alarms flashing as he realised he was alone in the room. When had Arthur left? Had he passed out at some point and couldn’t remember?

It didn’t matter, he concluded. He couldn’t move, his legs broken and twisted at angles that shouldn’t be possible. He was pretty sure, that if he looked down he would see bones sticking out from his skin. The skin on his arms were burnt and torn, the blood was no longer dripping to the ground, thick blobs sticking to his skin. He still hurt, the insufferable pain the only thing letting him know he was awake and alive still.

He could hear screams, shouts and people begging for their lives. Doctors, hunters, people he once knew and people he hated. He felt slightly more content with the situation knowing that those people were suffering as well. Those people who had bruised him, who had watched while children were being punished for something they had no control over.

A small smile made its way to his face despite his situation, and he took in a breath to calm his pounding heart. Maybe this was it, he suffered and vanished along with every other monster here.

The last thing the blond ex-hunter was expecting was for the door to slam open. He jumped slightly at the sound, hissing in pain and the next thing he knew he was being cradled in someone’s arms. He could hear sounds, pained sobs and other words being spoken to him, but he couldn’t understand a word of what was being said.

He looked up slightly, dull green eyes meeting concerned and regretful hazel, and he tried to breathe through the shock as he looked at the vampire. “What are you doing here?” He wanted to ask, and he felt his lips moving, but he wasn’t sure if he had said anything.

Hari could see the brunettes’ lips moving, feel the tears fall onto his knotty and dirtied hair, and he leaned into the embrace ever so slightly. “I’m glad you’re here.” He mumbled, he wasn’t sure if he was heard over the blaring alarms.

The smile never left the kiwis lips as his eyes closed, and the last thing he heard was Jett screaming out his name in agony.

 

He woke to the sound of beeping. A faint noise as the male slowly opened his eyes, staring blankly at the blue ceiling. He took a moment, just resting there, silently recollecting what happened. He was sure that he had died, but here he was, in an unfamiliar room with tubes hooked to his body and his limbs stored in casts.

The kiwi tilted his head, blinking blearily at the glass of water sitting beside him. He noticed his right arm was his only limb that was free, and he reached over. Hari gulped down the water, sighing softly in relief. He cleared his dry throat and began searching for any signs of how he got in the room. 

In his search for answers, he found a small, round mirror hanging on a closet across from him and he paused to examine himself. There were dark circles around his eyes that blended with the bruises, his nose was slightly crooked and if he tilted his head up he could see a hand-shaped mark around his throat. His hair was a mess, and shorter than it had been when he went in the facility to rescue the two vampires.

Hari’s attention was stolen once again by a door opening, green eyes staring at the body that emerged. The kiwi felt his muscles relax at the familiar presence, he didn’t realise that he’d tensed up. He stared blankly as the brunet smiled to him, hazel eyes relieved and tan face paler than usual. “You’re awake!” Jett spoke, standing beside the ex-hunter.

It took a moment for the words to process in Hari’s head, and he looked up to the vampire. “What happened?” He asked, voice croaky and he winced at the burning in his throat. The vampire rested a hand on the blond’s shoulder, a heavy sigh leaving his lips.

“I…panicked.” He admitted, voice soft and almost afraid. “You were dying, they hurt you really bad and by the time I got there you were almost gone, and I couldn’t let you leave me so…” Jett cautiously glanced to Hari, who stared at him expectantly. The Australian moved his hand, brushing a few fingers over the band-aid that covered a patch of the kiwi’s neck that Hari hadn’t noticed was there.

“I bit you,” he whispered, and waited. Jett waited for the onslaught of curses, of insults, screams that it wasn’t his choice to make, that Hari _would rather be dead than a monster like him._ Instead, he got a nod of acknowledgement, and a tiny smile.

“Ok.”

  



End file.
